More specifically, the invention proposes a voltage controller of the type comprising a supporting structure of electrically insulating material, at one end of which there is provided a plurality of electrical connecting terminals, at least one of which comprises a flexible blade of elongate shape which protrudes inside said structure where a distal end portion of the blade is connected to a circuit housed therein.
One problem with this type of arrangement is that the flexing of the flexible blade is not controlled during assembly which can lead to imprecise positioning of the blade requiring additional solder to ensure a good electrical connection.